The present invention relates generally to wheelchairs, and more particularly, to an improved folding wheelchair with a novel suspension system.
Folding wheelchairs generally comprise a rigid frame with right and left closed frame members and a pair of large wheels rotatably mounted thereon by which the occupant can propel the chair. In foldable chairs, the right and left closed frame members are usually connected by two diagonally-extending cross-tubes which can be scissored together to fold the chair. However, although increasing portability, this type of folding frame arrangement sacrifices frame strength and stability.
Additionally, in conventional wheelchairs of either the folding or non-folding variety, the main wheels of the chair are generally mounted directly on the rigid frame. Thus any uneveness of the travelled terrain is conveyed to the occupant. Modifications of wheelchair designs to overcome this problem, such as the spring and/or shock-absorbing suspension systems described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,817, issued Mar. 14, 1978 to Furgeson, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,263, issued Feb. 26, 1980 to Powers, have had varying degrees of success.
The present invention provides a wheelchair having a strong yet easily foldable frame and a novel suspension system which cushions the occupant and provides better maneuverability of the chair during travel over uneven terrain.